


Famous Last Words

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first words you hear your soulmate say are written on your left arm. The last are on your right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to tumblr at http://foxtherighteous.tumblr.com/post/148253813721/famous-last-words-sabriel-soulmate-au

        When you turn 16 years old, two sets of words appear on your arms, one on your left, referred at as ‘The First’, and one of your right, known as ‘The Last’. These are the first and last words your soulmate ever says. Some people have multiple sets of words, multiple soulmates, differentiated by the different colours of the text. Some people have none, because their soulmate is mute, or deaf, or for any other reason. Some people have words in languages they don’t understand. Schools offer special language courses for people that want to learn the language their soulmate speaks.

        Dean has no First. His First is a long scar which stretches from the heel of his left hand down to the crook of his elbow, and sometimes it will bleed, when he finds himself lost or confused. He does, however, have several Lasts. Having several Lasts isn’t that odd, what is strange is that they’re all written in the same shade of bright blue.

“Uh, no?”

“I’ll hold them off! I’ll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!”

“I can’t fight them! Run!”

Sam has one First and one Last, proud gold lettering stark against his skin, almost bright enough to blend in and be unreadable. His left arm states, “I’ve been mopping this floor for six years.” His right arm bears “and this is me lying down.”

Dean makes his jokes, sees cute girls working as cleaners in diners or motels and says, “Hey, she’s old enough to’ve been mopping for six years, eh, Sammy,” to which Sam tends to just ignore him or, when he’s feeling particularly uncharitable, flip him off.

After Stanford, Sam doesn’t talk about his First or his Last, and Dean doesn’t ask. He does talk about Jess though, talks about how they met in a library, studying, and Dean can put two and two together, figures out that Jess probably wasn’t his soulmate. They leave the topic for a year and a half, to the point that they’ve almost forgotten about it by the time they reach Crawford Hall.

Sam says, “So, how long have you been working here?” and the janitor looks a little sheepish, scratches his left arm almost imperceptibly.

The janitor replies, “I’ve been mopping this floor for six years.”

When they return to the motel, Dean gives a cursory “Was that your…?”

Sam says, “Yes,” definitively, and they don’t speak about it.

When the Trickster dies, he says, “I didn’t want to have to do this.” Sam and Dean are forced to acknowledge that those are not the Trickster’s last words to Sam. They know he’s alive, somewhere.

At first, they both assume that the Trickster must know that he and Sam will meet again, but Sam starts to have doubts. Does Sam have to be the Trickster’s soulmate just because the Trickster is his? Does the Trickster even have words? Do any monsters have words? Do previously human monsters like vampires get to keep their words or do they lose them when they become monsters? Do they get their First and their Last? Do they care?

They meet again when Dean dies a hundred times, and he knows it doesn’t end there, either.

He reveals himself when they escape TV land. Gabriel. That’s his name, but that’s not his Last.

He dies, finally, absolutely, when he saves them from Lucifer, but Sam doesn’t believe it. They escape; Gabriel is forced to face his brother, but Sam doesn’t believe it. Kali is safely at a distance, but Sam doesn’t believe it. He hesitates to put the disc in his laptop, eventually deciding that it could be too important not to, but he still doesn’t believe it. He doesn’t believe it until the end of the video, when Gabriel says, “And this is me lying down.”

He gets back to the motel, alone as Dean goes to get a drink, and breaks down over the mess his life has become.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like having a really nice nap.
> 
> If you want to leave me a prompt, drop it all down to FoxTheRighteous.tumblr.com and check the sidebar for my do's and don't's!
> 
> Also, to the nice user that prompted me on my Destiel fic I Wanna See Your Animal Side, I'm working on your prompt, promise, it's just taking a little while so I can be sure I'm doing it justice!


End file.
